Everytime We Touch
by Zefie Kirasagi
Summary: After a year together, their bond is as strong as it ever was...and it could only get stronger.


Hey all, it's Zefie-chan with another shortish fanfiction! Due to the limited number of Gesea fics on this site, I've chosen to write a lil fluffy one. Note: Takes place a year after the end of Tales of Symphonia, Genis, Presea, and Raine are traveling to end half elf repression, blahbity blah. Enjoy! 

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everytime We Touch 

_**A Genis Sage/Presea Combatir Fanfiction By Zefie Kirasagi**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Presea mumbled, rolling over in her sleep and consequently bumping into a rock. As she awoke from the bump, she shook her head back and forth to clear any cobwebs from her mind, her dreamy sleep evaporating into the cool night air.

_I still hear your voice, _

When you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch,

in my dreams

The girl turned to one side, her gaze resting on the thirteen year old mage in the next sleeping bag, her mouth curling into a gentle smile. She didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't been with her for the last year.

Forgive me my weakness,

But I dont know why,

Without you it's hard to survive

She could clearly remember, as the old group had begun to part ways after the rebirth of the tree Lloyd had christened Yggdrasil, how Genis and Raine had planned to set out to bring equality for half-elves to the world. Presea herself had been offered a job with Regal at Lezareno, to which she had accepted. She should have truly noticed the disappointed look on Genis' face when he heard of her plans. Perhaps her own absentmindedness had given Genis the strength to tell her what he had that last night that had changed her mind.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side_

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he controlled the elements, but for whatever reason, Genis eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Presea, smiling.

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel estatic,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life. _

"Good morning, Genis."

"Heh…I almost wish…"

"Almost?"

"Yup. If it was morning we could eat, but it would also mean Raine'd be watching us."

Genis sat up, and Presea shuffled over to him, leaning on his shoulder and feeling one of his arms drape over her shoulder.

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times,_

_We've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall.. _

"Genis?"

"Yeah Presea?"

"Do you think we'll ever…"

"What?"

"…be free of your sister?"

"Presea!"

"Tee hee…"

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side_

A faint glow permiated the tent. Genis looked up at the tent flap.

"Want to see if we can catch the sunrise?"

"Yes."

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_I can't let you go,_

_Want you in my life._

The two stood, moving hand-in-hand out of the tent and up the nearby ridge, just in time to see the sun peeking over the far off horizon. As they watched, Presea leaned over to her half-elven boyfriend and planted an intended quick kiss on his lips, to which he replied by pulling her into a longer kiss.

"GENIS ARABEUS SAGE! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT."

"Heh…time to run."

_'Cause every time we touch,_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss,_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want this to last,_

_Need you by my side_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Read and Review please folks!


End file.
